Dancing in the Dark
by SereneCalamity
Summary: They were both caught in a game; pretending they didn't care for each other further than physical attraction. A game that neither one could win if they didn't back down. Haleb.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! New story time. It is just on the side of _Leather and Silk _so won't be updated as quickly. Before going into it, I do just want to remind you that it is a bit darker, a bit smuttier. Warning you now before you get further into it so I don't want any flames! I know this chapter is short but I'll see what you guys think of, and go from there :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. _

"Baby, I'm bored," Alison DiLaurentis whined, tugging on her boyfriends arm and rolling her eyes toward the front door.

"We got here twenty minutes ago," Caleb Rivers pointed out.

"There's no-one here!" She snapped.

"There are heaps of people here," Caleb squeezed her hip and nodded over to where Jenna Marshall had just walked in, her arm linked with CeCe Drake. "Your posse just arrived," his voice was vaguely sarcastic but Alison didn't seem to notice as she slipped out of his arms and headed over to the two girls. Caleb turned back to Toby Cavanaugh, who was watching his girlfriend leave with raised eyebrows. "Keep your judging looks to yourself," Caleb laughed and shook his head at his friends expression.

"Bro, why are you still with her?" Toby asked. Caleb looked around the room, taking in the atmosphere. The party was in a big house, one of their Uni classmates parents, although he wasn't sure which one. The lights were on, illuminating the drunk dancers and couples that filled the lounge and spilled out into the hallways and onto the deck. With the amount of people passing through, he kept loosing sight of Alison.

"Coz she's hot, and she's fun—when she wants to be, and she's interesting," Caleb took a long drink from his glass of Jack Daniels. "Anyway, where's your girl?"

"Over there," Toby nodded over to a tall brunette who was clearly drunk and dancing next to a Filipino girl.

"Where's the other half of their group?"

"Aria and Hanna?" Toby looked around the crowded lounge and shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe in the kitchen. Or outside having a smoke." Caleb nodded, leaning against the doorframe as he watched his girlfriend. Jenna was talking about something intently and Alison was leaning against CeCe, the pair rolling their eyes and adding parts to the conversation before looking over at a couple of girls who were near them. Caleb took a deep breath and looked away, turning to look as Spencer Hastings came over and wrapped her arms around Toby's neck.

"Hey, babe!" She grinned and pressed her lips against his, giving him a wet kiss. Toby laughed and squinted his eyes at her.

"How much have you had to drink?" He asked with a grin.

"Just a few drinks," she cooed, tilting her head to the side.

"Shit, Spence, your ability to count has clearly gone out the window," Emily Fields laughed and leaned against the wall next to Caleb. "She's had at least five drinks, plus the shots that we did with Hanna and Aria." Toby shook his head and brushed a strand of hair away from his girlfriends forehead, giving her another quick kiss.

"I think it might be time to get you home," Toby said. Spencer pouted, arching her back away from him and almost tipping herself over before Toby tightened his arm around her waist to support her weight, clearly used to her erratic behavior when she was drinking. Emily laughed, bending over to kiss Spencer on the mouth and then tried to help her back upward in a standing position. Caleb shook his head, grinning, as he took in the two girls antics, Spencer was now pulling away from Toby and attempting to dance with Emily again. Suddenly, both girls were grinning even wider and shouting out.

"Hanna! Aria! Over here!" A petite brunette appeared next to Emily, looping her arm around the girls waist and resting her head against her shoulder. A blonde sauntered up a moment later, her eyes red and her breath smelling like weed and bourbon.

"Hey, Aria," Caleb smiled at the brunette. "Hanna," he nodded at the blonde, his eyes skimming over her before going back to Toby.

"I think we're going to head off," Toby said.

"It's only twelve!" Caleb protested.

"Tell that to this one," Toby grinned, reaching for Spencer again, nuzzling his nose against her cheek and illiciting a giggle. Despite his comment, he didn't appear fazed by the fact that they were going to be leaving the party early. "Have you guys got a ride sorted?" He looked at the other three girls.

"I'll come with you," Emily piped up. "But can we say for just a few more minutes?" She tilted her head to the side and made puppy dog eyes. "Pretty please, Toby?"

"No, I think it's time we headed off," Toby said. Emily pouted, looking over at Hanna.

"How are you getting home?" She asked.

"Dunno," Hanna shrugged, shoving her hands into the pockets of the leather mini-shorts she was wearing, looking completely uninterested in the conversation that was taking place.

"Ezra could drop you off when he picks me up?" Aria suggested, leaning her head toward Hanna. The blonde shrugged again, looking off to the right, eyeing another blonde girl who was making eyes at her. "Hanna?" Aria waved her hand in front of her friends face.

"Uh, right," Hanna blinked, although the glaze in her eyes still wasn't lifting. "I think..." she looked back over at the blonde girl, who was signalling something to her. "I think I'll be fine." She turned fully to her friends, reaching out to hook her arm around Aria's neck, pulling her in close and giving her a tight hug. "I'm working tomorrow night, but I think we should do dinner the night after?"

"Do I get an invite to this dinner?" Toby asked with a easy smile. Hanna rolled her eyes.

"No," she slurred. "Girls only." Toby laughed and reached forward to kiss her on the forehead.

"Okay, Han," he said. "Let's go."

"Dinner. On Sunday," Spencer confirmed, although Toby and Caleb both doubted that she would remember what she was agreeing to given how drunk she was right now.

"Dinner on Sunday!" Emily agreed with a grin, leaning forward to hug Hanna as well. "We should do drinks—and shots! Lots of shots!"

"I think you guys are going to stay away from shots for the next few weeks after you realize how you feel in the morning," Toby said with a long-suffering smile. Spencer finally let him take her hand and lead her away, Emily following her. Aria glanced between Caleb and Hanna, tilting her head downwards and taking the straw of her drink into her mouth and slurping loudly. She opened her mouth to break the silence when the blonde Hanna had been looking at earlier broke the tension.

"Hey," she said smoothly, leaning in close to Hanna, smiling widely at the other two. "Do you guys mind if I steal Hanna away?"

"Yeah, sure," Aria smiled and leaned forward to hug Hanna. "I'll text you tomorrow, kay, Han?"

"See you later, babes," Hanna replied with a grin, not even looking at Caleb as the girl took Hanna's hand and lead her toward the stairwell behind them. Caleb and Aria watched them go, Aria giggling as she finished her drink and then dropped her plastic cup on the ground, kicking it away before leaning against the wall next to Caleb.

"I thought Emily was the lesbian," he noted.

"She is," Aria hummed out as she stared up at the ceiling fan where someone had tied glow sticks, which were spinning around and blurring together. "Hanna likes cock—Hanna loves cock." Caleb almost spat out his drink at Aria's blatant words, she wasn't usually so abrupt.

"Shit, Aria. You haven't just had alcohol tonight, have you?" He laughed.

"Hanna shared her joint with me," Aria giggled. "Anyway, she loves guys. She's just having fun."

"That's all she ever seems to do," Caleb muttered and Aria didn't hear him, her eyes going to a tall man who was approaching them.

"Ezra!" She squealed, jumping into his arms. "See ya, Caleb!"

"Later, Aria," he said into the pulsating group of twenty-something year olds that were dancing around him, Ezra and Aria disappearing into the crowd. He looked over at Alison, who was looking pissed off and annoyed—an expression that seemed to permanently be on her face recently—and he made an executive decision to finish off the bottle of Jack that he spied sitting on the edge of the kitchen table.

* * *

><p>"Fuck, 'Mara," Hanna sighed, thrusting herself up to Samara Cook's waiting mouth. She was naked from the waist down, the buttons of her shirt undone and revealing the purple bra she was wearing which pressed her breasts upward, creating mouth-watering cleavage. "Oh, fuck," she growled, dropping her hand between her legs, flicking over her clit as Samara's tongue buried itself in her, tipping her over her edge and sending her into a ecstasy.<p>

"You're so hot, Han," Samara murmured, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and tracing her finger up Hanna's thigh. She dipped her finger inside the wetness of Hanna's lower lips and then reached up to put it in Hanna's mouth. Hanna sucked on the blondes finger, nipping down on the tip before releasing it. She pulled her torso off the bed so that she could throw off her shirt and bra. Samara moved her way up Hanna's body, straddling her and reaching down to massage her breasts, flicking her nipples and causing the girl to jerk underneath her.

The door suddenly opened behind them and they stopped, looking over at the door. When they realized who it was, Hanna dropped her head back down to the pillow, closing her eyes again and Samara grinned. She moved down Hanna's body and took off her own dress, so that both blondes were now naked. The recent addition to the room flicked over the lock on the door and approached the bed.

"Looks like your boy toys here to play," Samara smirked as she reached out a hand to invite Caleb onto the double bed with them.

_Soooooooo, different? Hope there's no hate; remember that my end game will always be Haleb. But I have no issue with having fun on the way. Review, please! Tell me what you think!_

_Now, on another subject; New Year Resolutions and all that shit. I am so _not _a New Year, New Me kind of person, and I totally mock anyone else who is like that (including most of my best friends) but I do try and make a couple of improvements and beginning of a new year is a good time as any to try. So on each of my updates I'm going to put up two things that has made me happy, or smile, or giggle through the week. It's not going to be anything like my hubby (who is this sexy hunk of awesomeness that lights up my life) or my best friends or family (also complete and utter darlings). It's going to be purely superficial shit, and you guys can do what you want with that information ;)_

_This week; Ian Somerhalder a.k.a Damon Salvatore. Okay, sooooo if you don't know who this blue eyed devil is, or don't think he's attractive in the slightest then I don't know what you're planet you're from. This guy makes me wet every time he comes on screen. OH. MY. GOD. Second is the song _We Come Running _by Youngblood Hawke. I know, I know, it's an old song, but I totally hated it until about a week ago when I saw it on a TV series, and then my opinion totally changed. It's just such a feel good song! __It's such a feel good, and just makes me want to belt it out from the rooftops...Or scream it out when I'm driving in the car with the windows down._


	2. Chapter 2

_So first off I just want to say ; I am sorry about the whole wait time on these updates. Me and my writing are kind of just having a disagreement. Just not feeling inspired and all that crap, and when your muse is being all elusive, it's pretty damn hard to write anything that's actually worth reading. The second thing was; as a writer, seeing so many people following/favouriting a story that you're writing is incredible. However, it's the reviews that really push you to keep writing and to inspire you. Feedback is definitely what tells you how you're doing, if people are really enjoying it, what people are enjoying. It can get hard to feel motivated if the work doesn't feel appreciated. _

_Anyway! On with the story, hope that it's up to par._

"Samara! What the fuck are you doing?!" Gabriel Holbrook shouted, ducking his head into the changing rooms. Samara looked up from where she was putting on her final touches of makeup and pouted over at their manager. "Seriously, babe, it's not your face that they're looking at. Hurry up and get out there." Hanna grinned and rolled her eyes as the other girl huffed under her breath and stalked past him and down the corridor. "Don't know what you're getting all smiley about, Hanna. You're up next." A scowl settled over her features as she looked back at the mirror.

"You wearing this tonight, doll?" Mona Vanderwaal asked, holding up a latex skirt and top combo that was laying on the seat next to Hanna.

"Yup," Hanna answered as she leaned toward the mirror, applying eyeliner under her lashes.

"Just be careful, I was undoing the zip the other night and it got stuck. Make sure you give it a good tug," Mona smiled as she moved the outfit of the seat and sat down, spreading out her own make up along the table. "Who's on tonight?"

"Uh, me, you, Samara, two of the new girls and Shana," Hanna replied as she finished her make up. She pursed her lips in the mirror, hollowing out her cheeks to check that her blusher had been applied correctly.

"Great," Mona grumbled as she started applying her foundation. "Only five of us to entertain the masses."

"It's a Tuesday, Mona," Hanna rolled her eyes as she stood up, satisfied with her reflection. "It's always slow at the beginning of the week."

"Yeah, but I really had high hopes of not having a cock pressed up against my ass tonight," she muttered as she stared at Hanna in the reflection of the mirror. Hanna grinned cynically.

"Isn't that the dream?" She pulled her shirt over her head, followed by her bra, throwing them both to the ground. Early on, any girl working where they did quickly became very comfortable without any clothes on, especially around each other. She pulled on the tiny, latex crop top that barely covered her breasts, a zipper between her cleavage. Next her shorts came off, and she was left in just the crop top and a sparkly black g-string; the only thing the girls didn't share was underwear, so they always wore to work what they had to go on with. She did up the skirt, that was more like a belt and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"You taken your shot?" Mona asked as she looked over to the bottle of vodka sitting on their makeup table.

"Not yet," she muttered, coming over and twisting the lid, taking a drink straight from the bottle.

"You look good, Han," Mona called encouragingly as the blonde walked over to the selection of shoes. She pulled on a pair of high heeled black boots and walked down the hallway leading to the stage. Samara and Shana were dancing on stage together, while the one of the new girls—Cindy or Sydney—worked the crowd. Girl looked as though she was doing alright, sitting on the lap of an older guy, her arm around her shoulder and running a finger down the side of his face. She wasn't sure where the other girl was, but Shana Fring was starting to walk toward her, indicating that it was time to switch over.

She took in a deep breath, glad for the shot of courage she mandatorily took before starting, and walked on stage.

* * *

><p>It was just after one in the afternoon of the following day, and Hanna collapsed onto her couch, sticking a long stick of red licorice into her her mouth as she turned her head to watch her TV. She was watching re-runs of <em>One Tree Hill<em> in her pyjama shorts and a singlet, her hair in a messy bun above her head. There was a knock at the door and she raised her head, looking across the room. She waited a full minute before there was another knock and she got up, walking over to the door and opening it, leaving the chain on.

"Hey," Caleb said, eyebrows lifting as he saw the chain. She grumbled under her breath and shut the door, taking the chain off and then opening the door again, walking back toward the couch. "Always know how to make a man feel welcome."

"Didn't know you were coming by," she replied as she fell back onto her couch, eyes going back to the TV.

"Ali's off at some pilates class or some shit, she wanted me to drive her there and then pick her up afterwards," he shrugged as he sat down in one of her armchairs, putting his feet up on her coffee table comfortably. "Thought I'd crash here in the mean time."

"I'm not changing the channel," Hanna warned him as he scrunched up his nose when he took in the screen.

"Didn't ask," he smirked over at her, knowing how touchey Hanna got when she was having one of her relaxing afternoons and someone intruded. They fell quiet, watching as Brooke Davis lead her cheer-leading squad into a big competition, and then proceeded to do the robot when Peyton Sawyer screwed up. After the episode ended, and infomercials came on, Hanna looked over to Caleb.

"So your bitch is off getting all flexible for you, and you go to your girl on the sides place?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"I highly doubt she's getting flexible for me," Caleb shrugged. "It's a very standard missionary when it comes to her."

"Sounds awful," Hanna gave him a sly grin.

"I'm pretty she just goes because her other groupies go and they don't like being apart," he said. They both fall silent before Hanna rolls off the couch and walks into her kitchen. Caleb watches her go, his eyes skimming over her petite figure before staying at her ass, where the same pyjama shorts were hugging the perfect globes. When she came back out, she was holding the plastic container with her red licorice and she offered him one. "Do you have anything more substantial?" He asked. "I didn't have lunch."

"Uh," Hanna tilted her head to the side, cocking her hip as she thought. "I think I've got some vodka, technically that comes from potato's right?" Caleb laughed and shook his head in disbelief. "And I have...Biscuits, I think."

"Good to know that you have such a healthy, balanced diet," he grinned. Hanna rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch, holding the licorice sticks close to her.

"If you're just here to judge me, you know where the door is," she sniffed at him. He laughed again and got up, coming over to sit next to her and pick up one of the red licorice sticks.

"Not judge," Caleb said. "Although I would be curious to know the last time that you had a proper meal."

"Sunday!" Hanna announced proudly.

"Right, when you had dinner with the girls," Caleb nodded. "And what constitutes as a proper meal."

"I had a meatlovers pizza," she said.

"That's not—"

"_And_ I also had two slices of Aria's pizza, which is all veggies and healthy shit," Hanna cute him.

"Pizza isn't a proper meal, Hanna," he said, shaking his head. "You're twenty two. You're an adult. You should be eating properly."

"Eh," she shrugged one shoulder. "I'm young. I treat my body like shit. I might as well just enjoy it while I can." He rolled his eyes and leaned back on the couch. Another show came on the TV and they sat in comfortable silence and watched it. Halfway through, Caleb threw his arm across the back of the couch and she leaned in closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He liked her heat so close to him, and the way her hair smelt. He was just thinking about saying something to her when his phone vibrated, and he saw a text from Alison, telling him that she was ready to be picked up.

"I gotta go," Caleb said.

"Don't want to be late picking up Bitchy Barbie," Hanna sang out under her breath as she moved away from him. He gave her a pointed look before standing up. "What?" She muttered under her breath as he headed toward the door.

"Are you working tonight?" He asked as he put his hand on the doorknob.

"Yup," she answered from the couch.

"Who are you on with?" He pressed.

"Don't worry," she rolled her eyes. "I'm finishing up early, and one of the bouncers can walk me to my car."

"And make sure you lock your doors on the way home," he reminded her as he opened the door. "I don't like the idea of you waiting at a red light at the three in the morning with your doors unlocked." Hanna tilted her head to the side and didn't reply. "_Hanna_."

"Caleb," she pulled the licorice stick out of her mouth. "You're not my dad, or my boyfriend. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah," Caleb pursed his lips and shook his head. "Right." He stalked out of the apartment and slammed the door behind him.

_My two things that have made me happy recently...Well, I went on holiday with my hubby and two of my best friends the other weekend and we went on the shot over jet. My country is a gorgeous place with amazing rivers and countryside, and apart from getting completely drenched, it was so incredible! The second thing is Taylor Momsen, the lead singer for The Pretty Reckless. She is absolutely amazing; fucking hot and with this stunning voice. I also loved her in _Gossip Girl_ :P_


End file.
